


A Girl and Her Dean

by Castielwinchester1019



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielwinchester1019/pseuds/Castielwinchester1019
Summary: A drunken night leads to revelations.  And then adorable one-shots of you and Dean in a relationship!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. I'm not drunk, you're just blurry.

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely be adding more chapters. If anyone has a request for a story I will be happy to give it a try! :)

After returning home from an exceptionally long hunt with the boys, you wanted to go out with your friend for some much-needed alcohol and fun. Once you were showered and dressed, you told Sam and Dean that you were going out with Diane. She was your friend long before you met the boys. You got a text from her saying she was outside. She is a hunter too, so it's OK that she knows about the bunker. You say good night to Sam and Dean, and they tell you to be careful.  
"OK, Mom and Dad, I'll be careful," you say with a laugh, "Don't wait up." And with that, you were gone, leaving the boys to themselves. Dean looks at Sam,  
"Hey, who's the mom and who's the dad?"  
"Really, Dean, who cares."  
"Whatever, Mom."  
Dean smirks as he leaves the room.  
You and your friend get to the bar and just let loose, drinking, dancing, and karaoke. About 4 hours into the night, you are drunk, and you know it. Diane cut herself off since she is driving, but that didn't stop you. You lost her in the crowd, so you wanted to call her. However, as drunk as you were you accidentally, pressed on Dean's number. He answered almost immediately,  
"(Y/N)? What's up?"  
"Where are you?" it is apparent that you are drunk by the way you are talking.  
"I'm in the bunker. Where are you?"  
"Wait, you're not Diane."  
"No, it's Dean… (Y/N) how drunk are you?" his voice is laced with concern.  
"I'm not drunk. The bar is just blurry."  
"Right, where is Diane? Why is she not with you?"  
"I don't know she disappeared, *gasp* maybe she's magic!"  
"OK,(Y/N) tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you!"  
"No, Mom, I'm fine, I swear."  
"REALLY? I'm the mom?!"  
You just laughed at him.  
"You’re funny, Dean. OK, see you later, bye-bye!” And you hung up and went back to looking for your friend. Eventually, you find her, and you are about to walk back to the bar, but a muscular man stops you. It takes you a minute to look up and see its Dean.  
“Deano! Whatcha doing here?”  
“I came to get you and take you home.”  
“Otay, but why? This is the fun place.” He gently grabbed your shoulders and started to lead you to the door.  
“I think you’ve had enough fun for one night.”  
“Boo, you’re a buzzkill.”  
“Whatever you say.” He responds, laughing at you just a little. He turns to Diane,  
“Why did you let her drink so much?!”  
“Really! You know as well as I do, no one can tell her what to do, believe me, I tried!”  
“Sorry, you’re right. I’m gonna take (Y/N) home. You OK to drive?”  
“ Yeah, I stopped after round two. Thanks”  
“No problem, get home safe.”  
“You too, good luck with that.” She said, pointing at you.  
You and Dean were walking out the door,  
“You know Dean, you’re such a good guy.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No. I really mean it. You’re like the best. You are my favorite Winchester.”  
“OK, drinky Smurf, let's get you home. I think the alcohol is in charge of your brain right now.”  
“No, the alcohol is just hiding my filter from me, and I can find it. Have you seen it anywhere?”  
Dean just rolled his eyes, not really sure how to respond. You were so wrapped up in the conversation/Karaoke session you were having with yourself, you didn’t notice when you got to the bunker. Dean helped you in, seeing that you could hardly stand. He helped you to your room and put you on the bed, took your shoes off, put a bucket, a bottle of water, and two aspirin next to you. He turns to leave, thinking you were already passed out, but you grabbed his arm to stop him,  
“Dean, I love you.”  
“Aw, I love you too, (Y/N).”  
“Ugh, you don’t get it.” You say with an exasperated whine, falling back onto the bed and passing out.

* * *

The next day when you finally woke up, your head felt like it was going to explode. You’re not sure how you got to your room or who left the aspirin and the bucket, but you are grateful. Luckily, you don’t feel nauseous, so you just take the aspirin, detangle yourself from the sheets, and slowly make your way to the kitchen. You see Sam and Dean sitting at the table.  
“Morning… or should I say afternoon.”  
You just groan at Dean for being a smart ass.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Bad headache, but that’s it. Thank you for asking.”  
Sam left saying something about having research to do.  
“So, do you remember anything from last night?”  
“I remember getting to the bar but, after that, it's all bits and pieces. Why?”  
“No reason, just curious.” Clearly wanting to say something else to you.  
“Dean, what do you know?”  
“Well, you called me last night,” you look in fear, wondering what you might have said, “Don’t worry, you were just trying to call Diane but got me instead. You sounded pretty smashed, so I tried to get you to tell me where you were, but you hung up on me. But I was worried, so I went to get you.”  
“Wait, if I didn’t tell you where I was, how did you come to get me?”  
“I tracked your phone.”  
“Seriously?”  
“I was worried about you, so yes, I tracked your phone and came to get you. I brought you home and put you to bed.”  
‘At least that’s one mystery solved.’  
“That’s it? I didn’t say anything? I know drunk me, drunk me likes to talk. So, I find it hard to believe I didn’t say anything.”  
“You didn’t say nothing, but it’s whatever.” He’s definitely hiding something.  
“Dean, what did I say?”  
“You told me that you like me, then you told me that you love me. And I thought it was just the booze, but when I said I love you too in like a platonic way, you whined and fell face-first into your pillow. So, I started to think that maybe you meant something more.”  
You put your head in your hands, leaning on the counter, you couldn’t bear to look at Dean, especially since you apparently confessed your love to him last night.  
“(Y/N)?”  
You still don’t look at him or even speak actual words. You just make a noise, so he knows you heard him. You’re startled when you feel a hand on your shoulder, but you do not attempt to look up.  
“(Y/N), is it true?”  
You don’t respond, so Dean pulls your hands away from your face and takes your chin between his fingers, gently forcing you to look at him. You stare at him for a minute, looking into those beautiful green eyes. Finally, you resign yourself to the truth, and with a sigh, you say,  
“Yes, it’s true. It’s all true, I do love you,” at this point, you begin to ramble, “and every time I have tried to tell you before, I was either interrupted, or I lost my nerve and couldn’t do it…”  
Without a word, Dean leans in and pulls you into a kiss. And as quickly as the kiss started, it was brought to a screeching halt when Sam clears his throat from the doorway. Dean smiles at you,  
“Speaking of interruptions.” You giggle and look at Sam apologetically.


	2. Later that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours after the events in chapter 1, this happens!  
> *smut incoming* consider yourself warned :p

Later in the evening, you find yourself unable to sleep, so you sit on your bed reading a book. You hear a light knock on the door, you whisper, come in. When the door opens, you see it's Dean.  
"I was gonna ask if I woke you, but I guess I didn't." Referring to the book on your lap and your light on.  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Why are you awake?"  
"I couldn't sleep either."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No..." He paused for a moment, "To tell you the truth, I was thinking about you."  
"Me?" You chuckle lightly, "To tell you the truth, I was thinking about you too."  
You closed your book as he came over and sat on your bed. You and he sat there talking for almost an hour, about everything and nothing, until you starting making out. Hopefully without interruption this time. Things began to get really heated, and before you knew it, both of you were wearing nothing but your underwear. You slowly slid your hand down his muscular chest to massage little Dean. When you did, Dean emitted a low growl, and in return, he began rubbing one of your breasts while kissing his way down to your neck. You moved your hand under his boxers to stroke him. He took his hands away from you, and you whined at the loss of contact but got over it quickly once you realized he was removing his boxers and your panties. He began to tease your opening with the head of his penis. You moved your hips towards him. He got the hint and slowly pushed into you. Your head fell back in pleasure, which Dean used as an opportunity to kiss and bite at your neck. Which was met with approving moans. Your hands found their way into Dean's hair and gently pulled, he groaned. You smiled because clearly, you discovered his weakness. You pulled again, but this time Dean took your hands and pinned them over your head, which just so happens to be your weakness. You now realized how slowly he is moving his hips.   
"Dean, move faster, please." You managed to gasp out.  
Dean pulls his face away from your neck.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." He looked into your eyes for any sign of hesitation, but none could be found.  
"Please, Dean, you won't hurt me. Just move faster! Please." Practically begging at this point.   
That was all the encouragement he needed before forcefully thrusting his hips into yours. You had to bite your lip to keep from screaming. You were so close to falling apart, and based on how sloppy Dean's thrusts were getting, you figured he was too. However, being his stubborn yet gentlemanly self, he refused to climax before you. As much as you would have loved for this to last forever, there was no way you could hold on any longer. He let your hands go, and you grabbed his shoulders, holding on for dear life. With one more thrust, you were spent, riding the shockwaves of your orgasm, digging your nails into his back while practically screaming his name. Dean followed soon after, trying to say your name. He found himself hardly able to breathe, let alone speak. He slowly pulled out of you and rolled over to your side. You both lay there catching your breath. Dean took your hand in his and brought it to his mouth, placing a chaste kiss on the back of your hand. Slowly you both drifted off into a night of sleep, far better than either of you had in a very long time.


	3. The Car

It was a quiet day in the bunker. There were no weird police reports, no possible cases, or literally anything else going on. You decide to take this opportunity to go and really explore the bunker. You had been living there with the boys for a few years now and never had the chance. You found a lot of bedrooms, a couple of pantries holding an extensive assortment of spell ingredients. But the room that got you the most excited was the last one that you found, the garage. Of course, you've been in the garage before, but all the lights, except the one over Dean's parking spot, were off, so you never really saw the whole thing. But when you flicked the switch by the door, you found the garage filled with at least a dozen or so beautiful cars from the previous occupants of the bunker, plus the Impala. One, in particular, caught your eye, a cherry red 1959 MGA, in pristine condition. You run over to it like a giddy school girl, trying the door to see if it's open, and it is. You look for the keys, and they are in the sun visor. You are really excited now, planning on taking a little joy ride. You put the keys in the ignition, turn it, and nothing. You try again, and still nothing. Biggest bummer ever. You get out of the car to check the engine. You pop the hood to see what's wrong with her. Upon inspection, you see a cracked cylinder head, signs of an oil leak, and a blown gasket. You take a look around the garage, and you, surprisingly, find all the parts you need plus oil to fill it once the leak is fixed, so you get to work.  
Meanwhile, in the library, the boys are looking for possible jobs when Sam realizes how long you've been gone.  
"Hey, where's (Y/N)? She said she was going to explore the bunker, but that was like two hours ago. She should be back by now."  
Dean looks at the time and realizes his brother is right.  
"I'm sure she's fine. She probably found something interesting."  
"I don't know, Dean, there are a lot of rooms even we haven't been in. What if she found something dangerous and something happened to her."  
Dean starts to get nervous,  
"I guess you're right. I mean, look what happened with Dorothy and the wicked witch, let's go find her."  
The boys checked all over the bunker until finally, they got to the garage, the last place they would expect to find you. They hear music coming from inside and the unmistakable sound of metal hitting concrete. They slowly walk in and see your arms deep in the engine of a car, covered in grease from your waist up. You didn't notice them come in. Dean tried clearing his throat to get your attention, but the music was too loud. So he kicked the metal garbage can that was next to him, making you jump and hit your head on the hood of the car. While rubbing your head, you turn your music down and turn to see the boys with surprised looks on their faces. Dean says with a smile,  
"Hey there, little grease monkey."  
"Hey, what's up? You guys find a case?"  
Sam chimes in,  
"No, you were gone for like two hours, we started to get worried. Honestly, we never expected to find you down here."  
"Why? Because I'm a woman?" You respond, pretending to be offended.  
"No! That's not what I meant..." Sam starts turning red. You laugh,  
"Sam, relax. I'm just joking." He gives you a nervous smile, you and Dean laugh at him.  
"But what are you doing in here?"  
"Oh! Well, I found this place," you pat the car, "found this beauty, and wanted to take her for a ride, but she wouldn't start, so I popped the hood, saw what needed fixing, and started working."  
"Ok, new question. How do you know how to fix cars?"  
You smile at Sam.  
"My mother was a hunter, as you know, but my father wasn't. He had a normal job and took care of me when she was away on a hunt. But then he got sick, and after he died, she needed someone to take care of me cause she didn't want this life for me. So she would leave me with her brother who owned an auto repair shop, and once I was old enough, he would let me help him, and he taught me how to fix cars, re-build them, pretty much everything about them. So I worked there while my mom hunted monsters, that is until she died then I learned everything I could about monsters so I could find the thing that killed her, then that's when I met you guys."  
"So let's see how good you are cause I've tried to fix that one and got nowhere."  
You give Dean a smug look, close the hood, get behind the wheel, turn the key, and the engine roars to life. You smile at Dean.  
"Wow," he looks at you genuinely impressed, you give him a wink, "maybe you can help me out with Baby sometimes."  
"Really?!"  
"I said maybe!"


	4. The Bar

Dean, Sam, and you are at a bar relaxing after getting back from a hunt. It's your turn to buy the round. You go up to the bar and order three beers. You're standing there waiting for the drinks, and out of the corner of your eye, you see a guy two seats down looking at you. You ignore him but see him get up and move towards you.  
"Hey, good looking, don't think I've seen you here before."  
You keep looking forward.  
"I can't imagine you would have."  
"Why so serious, sweetheart? Maybe I can help put a smile on that beautiful face."  
"No, thank you, I like my face the way it is."  
"You know you shouldn't frown. You never know who might fall in love with your smile."  
At this point, Dean looks to where you're standing and sees the guy harassing you, and immediately gets angry.  
"Dude, can you just leave me alone? You're obviously drunk, and I'm not interested."  
"Sweetheart, I'm not drunk. I'm just intoxicated by you." He puts his hand on your shoulder.  
Dean's had enough. He gets up to come to help you, but you don't need it. Immediately you grab his hand and twist it behind his back and pin his face to the bar.  
"Never touch a woman without her permission. It's creepy and rude. It would be best if you learned a little respect. Otherwise, you'll spend the rest of your life alone and drunk in this bar."  
You let him go, and he runs out of the bar. The bartender hands you the beers, and she says,  
"Thank you for doing that. He's always in here harassing the women that come in here and me. Obviously, I couldn't do anything like that, so thank you!"  
"It was my pleasure." you smile at her.  
You grab the drinks and turn around to see Dean smiling at you.  
"What?"  
"You're awesome!"  
You laugh and walk back to the table. Dean gives you a kiss when you two sit down.


	5. The Evil Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of abuse.

You and Dean are sitting in the library talking about old hunts and comparing scars. Dean askes,  
"I've always wondered about this one, here, right under your eye."  
He reaches and gently touches it, but you flinch away.  
"Sorry." He pulls his hand back. "What creature did that to you?"  
"The creature is known as David, my ex-boyfriend."  
"Oh shit! Was it a one-time thing, like by accident?"  
"That's certainly what he would tell you, but no. He was an abusive, manipulative asshole. Always careful not to leave any marks on my face so they would be hidden. This," pointing at your face, "was a horrible night. He was angry, drunk, and lost control. So I finally was able to leave him and have people believe me when I told them."  
"Wow...I am so sorry! For bringing it up, but mostly I'm so sorry that you went through that."  
"Don't be. It's just a part of my life that I learned from."  
"Yeah, but still, how much of a piece of shit do you have to be to hit a woman. It just makes me sick!"  
"Yeah, me too. Thank you, Dean. It actually felt good to get that off my chest."  
*one week later*  
You are in the library reading when you hear the bunker door open. You reach for your gun instinctively but relax when you see that it's Dean.  
"You scared me! I didn't even know you left. Where did you go?"  
"Oh, I just went out for a drive."  
He looks nervous, making sure he keeps his hands behind his back.  
"Dean, why are you holding your hands like that? And..." you pause when you see what looks like blood on his shirt, "Is that blood on your shirt?"  
"No?"  
"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question! Dean, whose blood is that?"  
You get up and pull his hands from behind his back and see scrapes on his knuckles and more blood.  
"Just a drive, huh? Dean, where did you go?!"  
"I got into a little bar fight."  
"Bullshit! Dean, what the hell happened?"  
"Fine! I paid a little visit to your scumbag of an ex."  
"Dean! Are you insane!? Don't even bother answering that. Why would you do that? Do you have any idea how much trouble you just got yourself into?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"How do you think he got away with hitting me for so long? He has cop friends, most of whom are just as big of assholes as he is! Oh my god! I can't believe this! What if he connects you to me? What if they're able to find us? Find me?"  
At this point, you are in full panic mode pacing back and forth, rambling on.  
"Hey hey hey, easy (Y/N)!" He grabs you and pulls you close to him, gently easing you out of your panic attack. He waits until he feels you calm,  
"Everything will be fine. Dickless-I mean David mentioned his friends to me, and as I said to him, 'cops in so many states and the FBI have been after me for years, and yet here I stand sweetheart, free as a bird.' And to be honest, it's gonna be a while before he can talk again."  
"You're an idiot."  
"Hey! But I'm your idiot."  
"Yes, you are." you lean up and kiss him on the cheek, "As dumb as that was, it was also very sweet. And it does make me feel a lot better knowing he got to taste his own medicine. Sadly, I doubt it will change much in the long run, but he'll have to behave, at least for now.


End file.
